Odd One Out
by OxAnimeFreakxo
Summary: Miya Uchiha is the youngest of three siblings. She feels that her father, Sasuke Uchiha, doesn't love her for she does not have the Sharingan. Her siblings don't like her and her father is impassive. What will happen when he finially notices her? What will he think when he finds out about her true tallent? First FF R&R Please even if rated K


Hi there First Fanfic pelase enjoy but don't flame me too bad i worked hard on it

I came up with it on the ride to my violin concert today all the songs in here i have played before

I dont own Naruto but if i did Sakura would be more useful and hinata wouldn't stutter... :/

* * *

Odd One out

Miya Uchiha was 11 years old. She had dark brown hair and forest green eyes. She is different from her brother, Itatchi, who is named after her late uncle, and her sister, Mikoto, who is named after her deceased grandmother on her father's side. Her sister has pink hair and black eyes and her brother looks just like her father with midnight black hair with dark blue streaks and onyx eyes.

Mikoto who is 15 now got her sharingan at age 3, and her brother Itatchi, who is now 16, got his sharingan at age 3 as well. They were both protégés always striving to beat each other and be the best. They were both the top of their classes in The Academy. Miya just sat in the back ground. She wasn't the best ninja, yet she wasn't the weakest link, because she didn't want to disappoint her father, Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't have the sharingan yet which made her feel guilty that she couldn't make her father proud. He always showed her siblings more attention than her which made her cry almost every day. Sometimes she thinks that he doesn't love her. Her mother and Uncle Naruto always know how to make her feel a bit better but never 100%.

Every day when she came home after school her dad would nod to her and go to train with her brother and sister, she always felt like the odd one out. She never felt love except from her mother. Whenever she is walking in the door her father is always walking out with her brother and sister. Sometimes they would tease her and say things like "Oh, it's Miss Ordinary", or, "What's up Plain Jane", but that was only when her mother was around, when she was younger and they were thirteen and twelve. Her mother would always put a stop to it immediately, but it would always start-up again when she was out of ear shot.

Every day it was always the same routine, get up, Academy, home, room, dinner, back to room, sleep. That was what she always did she never talked to anyone or ever trained like her mother wanted her to (I think I'm not good enough to train with Konoha's strongest kunoichi). Her mom didn't want her to feel weak, but it was too late for that. She had a secret thing she did when she stayed in her room, and only her mother knew (her mom loved and encouraged her oh, so much and Miya returned it just as much). She stayed in her room and did the one thing she was perfect at. Playing the Violin.

One day as Miya was entering the house her father entered too, as well as her siblings. "Itatchi sprained his right ankle while training today," Sasuke said as he ruffled his son's hair. His son beamed at his father before turning to Miya and smirking. Miya held in her sadness and shrugged. Then, her sister walked past her as they shoulders bumped rather roughly as Mikoto said," What's up run-of-the-mill? How's your irrelevant life going?" Miya just looked at her sister with her perfect pink hair and her Jonin vest and white skirt with black spandex shorts (volleyball shorts).

She was perfect, and always knew the perfect thing to make Miya feel bad. Miya didn't know why her siblings were like this, but she hoped that they loved her. She was about to walk away to her room, but unbeknownst to her, her mother had seen the whole thing. "ENOUGH IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SPEAK **AT ALL**," Sakura Uchiha had, had enough of the way her children treated the baby of their family. She was special in her own way, and she was no different from them. Sakura could never figure out why they treated Miya like that, but she wouldn't allow it. "Now please before you make me even more upset, Mikoto help your brother upstairs and go to your rooms, I love you." She said as she kissed them on the cheeks and continued making dinner. The two Jonin glared at Miya, but she didn't acknowledge it. Sakura always caught them, but Sasuke never paid attention.

Once the children we all upstairs, and she heard the last door shut she turned to her husband pointing the butcher knife she was using to cut some frozen sausage with and said, "What is your problem! I mean do you see this? Do you even love your child?! What is she not good enough because she doesn't have the sharingan, HUH?!" Sasuke stared at her. He had never seen her mad except when he first returned to Konoha. Sakura looked like she was ready to cut him into little pieces with the knife. Sasuke had never been scared of anyone before in his life, and if he was he never showed it, but he was always scared of Sakura after that day. "W-what are y-you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke stuttered out, he had never stuttered in his life, but now he was trying not to let his life end. "You daughter, Miya Uchiha, have you forgotten about her because she doesn't have the sharingan? That is your daughter Sasuke and she feels that you hate her, and are disappointed of her. Are your _trying_ to disown her?!"

Sasuke thought for a minute. _Am __**I**__ disowning her? I mean I know she doesn't have the sharingan, but that doesn't mean I don't lover her. I am proud of all her accomplishments…even if I didn't clap when she won the field day award for fastest runner…or…or when I didn't praise her because her art was selected for best drawing in the anime part of the Konoha Art Festival. Why do I never say anything to Mikoto and Itatchi when they talk down to her? Am I a bad father?_

Sasuke finally came to the conclusion after he thought some more about some unacknowledged accomplishments. _I have neglected my child._ Sasuke slumped in his seat after he figured out after eleven years that she has been deprived of her father's praise. It's not that he didn't like her; it's just that when she did something good, it wasn't what he had in mind as important. "I do love her…" he said quietly while he ran a hand through his onyx hair at the table. Sasuke only showed this side of him in front of Sakura. She looked at him she was still mad, but lightened up a little. "Look, Sasuke you aren't even involved in her life. You don't even know that she's good at…." All of a sudden, you could hear the faint sound of a violin. Sakura smiled _the one she has worked on…_ Sasuke eyes widened, but only for the slightest second before it went back to his cold, expressionless mask.

_She can play the violin!? _Sasuke looked at the steps that lead to the upstairs where the children's rooms were located. Miya's room was at the end of the hall. Miya was playing the solo piece to _Schindler's List_. It was a real beautiful, yet sad piece full of feeling. Slowly, Sasuke got out of his seat and started towards the steps, until Sakura stopped him. "Show her you care…"she said quietly. "Hn," he said. He walked to the steps quietly escalating them. When he walked down the hallway to her door, the music got louder.

When Sasuke finally reached the door he heard the quiet sound of sobbing. He slowly turned the knob of the door. What he saw shocked him. She was sitting in a chair with a music stand in front of her with the piece on it in the middle. She set her bow on the stand while also setting down her violin and turned around. When she saw him standing there she quickly wiped her tears not wanting to seem weak. "I-I'm s-sorry," she said while turning her head in shame. Sasuke noticed this and picked her up and went to her bed. He laid down and set her to where she was straddling him with her head buried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry if you feel that I don't love you, it's not true, I do with all my heart." Miya looked at him with disbelief all over her face. "I only train with Mikoto and Itatchi because they need to learn how to properly use the sharingan and get stronger." _But Daddy… I need to get stronger too…_ Miya thought as she started to cry again. Sasuke hugged her and continued, "You might not have the family gift, but you are no different…" Miya cut him off, "THEN WHY DO YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I AM THE ODD ONE OUT" Sasuke held her again, "I'm sorry, I love you very much and we will spend more time together. You are special in your own way and I'm sorry I never noticed it, I really am." Miya looked into his eyes, "Do you really mean it, and do you really love me?" Sasuke nodded and whispered I love you.

"Hey, Miya, why don't you play me a song? I would love to see how great you are," Sasuke asked. When he asked this Miya's face brightened and she hugged him full force throwing all of her feelings into it; hurt…sadness…happiness…loneliness…despair …. Miya jumped off him and went to her closet and pulled out a cushioned, folding chair and put it across from her music stand. She pulled out Gustav Holst's _The Planets – Jupiter. _Miya pulled out the Cd that went with it; this Cd played all the parts except for the violin. She pressed play and turned the music down low, so her part could still be heard, rosined her bow, and fixed her shoulder rest before looking at her father and smiling.

When the introduction to the song stopped and the other instruments started to play Miya joined in. Sasuke smiled back, one of his biggest smiles, while he listened to her play. He watched as she played with so much passion. He saw her sway to the beautiful music she created and the way her face contorted into many expressions.

During the middle of the song Sakura brought Miya's siblings in, unnoticed by Miya, and sat on the floor in front of the door listening to the music Miya was making. The siblings both agreed that they didn't give her enough credit for what she was worth. They didn't even know why they didn't like her in the first place. They looked over to their mother who was smiling and listening very intently. Then they looked at their father to see a slight smile on his face as he nodded to the beat of the happy tune. When the song was done everyone clapped, including Sasuke. Miya, stunned, turned around with a gasp to see her mother and siblings clapping and smiling. At first she gave her brother and sister an impassive stare thinking that they were just putting on a show in front of their mother until they flashed her thumbs up.

When she turned back around to her father she was embraced into a hug as he whispered, I'm so proud of you!" Miya never felt happier in her entire existence. When he released her after a while her mother hugged her as well as her siblings mumbling praise and apologies. When everything was said and done Miya couldn't stop smiling. Her family asked her to play more songs while Sasuke pulled out more folding chairs. For the rest of the night they listened to Miya play a whole concert of songs from Mozart to Vivaldi.

Yeah… you guessed it… Miya got her Cliché ending!

* * *

What'd you think I could let this story end badly?! No! Never! The first story told always has to be happy right… unless you would like a sad alternate ending of Sasuke being a bad father and saying Miya is weak and is a pathetic excuse for a daughter and doesn't deserve to have the Uchiha name. If so then... please by all means.. Comment so

Hoped You enjoyed Rate and Review Peeps!


End file.
